Momaw Nadon
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Ithor | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = Fandomar Nadon | kinderen = Do-Forow Nadon | sterfte = | titel = High Priest | bijnaam = Hammerhead | functie = Tuinier, ecologist, hoogpriester, spion | species = Ithorian | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,95 meter 90 kilogram | haarkleur = | oogkleur = Bruin | wapen = Powerstaff | vervoer = Tafanda Bay | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = }} Momaw Nadon was een Ithorian die door een verbanning was beland op Tatooine waar hij regelmatig op te merken was in Chalmun’s Cantina. Als agent van de Rebel Alliance was Nadon getuige van de eerste ontmoeting tussen Luke Skywalker en Han Solo in 0 BBY. Biografie High Priest Momaw Nadon was een vreedzame tuinier en ecologist op Ithor waar hij samenwoonde met zijn vrouw Fandomar Nadon en zijn zoon Do-Forow Nadon. Nadon was een belangrijk persoon op Ithor als hoogpriester van het Herdship Tafanda Bay. Nadons schip was één van de mooiste en meest prestigieuze Herdships op Ithor. Er werd beweerd dat Momaw Nadon een perfect geheugen had en nooit een Datapad droeg. Momaw Nadon was zich niet bewust van het gevaar dat het Galactic Empire uitstraalde en was verbaasd toen de Imperial-class Star Destroyer Conquest onder leiding van Captain Alima arriveerde. De Imperials begonnen zich vragen te stellen en de Ithorian leiders maakten zich zorgen. Het werd duidelijk dat het Galactic Empire de ecologische en agriculturele geheimen van de Ithorians wilden bemachtigen maar omwille van religieuze redenen mochten de Ithorians deze niet bekendmaken. Geen enkele Ithorian wilde spioneren voor het Empire en de Ithorian Herd Ships werden gesloten voor niet-Ithorians. Zes spionnen van het Empire werden daarna verbannen toen zij in de databanken van de Tafanda Bay aan het zoeken waren naar de gewilde data. left|250px|thumb|Nadon in de Cantina Alima was razend en dreigde ermee om de sacrale Cathor Hills te vernietigen, net als de Tafanda Bay. Als hoogpriester zag Momaw Nadon dat hem niets anders te doen stond dan de geheimen prijs te geven om zijn volk en planeet te sparen. De Ithorians waren ontzet over het ‘verraad’ en na een gerechtszaak waarin Momaw een passionele redevoering hield, werd Nadon toch voor drie jaar verbannen van Ithor tot aan de volgende Meet. Zijn redevoering zinderde echter na bij de Ithorian ouderlingen die zich bogen over de dreiging van het Empire. Verbanning te Tatooine Nadon verliet zijn gezin, zijn schip en zijn planeet en trok van ruimtehaven naar ruimtehaven, op zoek naar een geschikte verblijfplaats. Nadon nestelde zich uiteindelijk in Mos Eisley op Tatooine. De dorre woestijnplaneet was net het tegenovergestelde van Ithor maar Nadon voelde dit aan als een deel van zijn verbanning. In Chalmun’s Cantina hield Nadon ervan om met andere bewoners te praten over meer intellectuele thema’s. Onder andere met Muftak kon Nadon heel goed opschieten. thumb|220px|Nadon in zijn huis in Mos Eisley Nadon woonde in een huis aan de rand van Mos Eisley waar hij in de kelder allerlei planten en bomen kweekte waaronder de semi-intelligente Bafforr Trees, een giftige Arool Cactus, een fosforerende Gorsa Tree en een hongerige Alleth Plant. Onder een vleesetende Vesuvague Hanging Tree bevond zich een luik dat Nadon gebruikte om leden van de Rebel Alliance te helpen onderduiken. Nadon was een pacifist die hooguit bewapend was met een Powerstaff maar zijn antipathie voor het Empire was enkel toegenomen en op Mos Eisley fungeerde Nadon als liaison voor de Rebel Alliance. Tot zijn grote verbazing, ontmoette hij op een dag in 0 BBY Lieutenant Alima die ondertussen was gedegradeerd. Momaw liet zijn vriend Muftak tegen Alima zeggen dat hij de Rebellen had geholpen om Alima naar hem te lokken. De Imperials doodden een Bafforr Tree en dreigden ermee Nadons huis plat te branden indien hij hen geen informatie kon bezorgen over twee voortvluchtige Droids. Nadon werd nu echt boos en kocht zelfs een Blaster Rifle waarmee hij Alima wou doden. Hierdoor zou Nadon de Law of Life breken maar hij zag geen andere uitweg meer. De Imperial was Nadon echter te slim af en verdoofde hem. Met nog één dag te gaan voor het verstrijken van Alima’s deadline, bevond Nadon zich in Chalmun’s Cantina waar hij met Muftak praatte. Hij zat aan tafel met Trinto Duaba en Feltipern Trevagg toen Luke Skywalker Han Solo voor het eerst ontmoette. Nadon ging vol moed zijn lot tegemoet en ging zelf naar Alima toe. Hij zag hoe de Millennium Falcon ontsnapte met vermoedelijk de gezochte Droids aan boord. De Stormtrooper Captain vroeg wie hiervoor verantwoordelijk was. Alvorens Alima Nadon valselijk kon beschuldigen, wees Nadon Alima echter aan als de schuldige. Nadon zei dat hij eerder had verteld dat de Falcon zou ontsnappen met de Droids aan boord. De Captain executeerde Alima ter plaatse. Nadon nam twee DNA stalen van Alima waarmee hij later leven zou scheppen op Ithor. Een Ithorian moest immers tweemaal leven scheppen voor elk leven dat hij of zij vernietigde. Van de DNA stalen kloonde Nadon later twee ‘zonen’ van Alima. thumb|250px|Nadon onderhandelt met Jawas Tijdens de Galactic Civil War bleef Momaw Nadon als spion en agent voor de Rebel Alliance actief op Mos Eisley. Zo hielp hij Voren Na'al om R5-D4 op te knappen en de Droid als spion in het bureau van Imperial Prefect Eugene Talmont te laten werken. Nadat de Galactic Civil War eindigde keerde Nadon terug naar Ithor waar hij in zijn rechten werd hersteld. Hij werd één van de leiders van de Ithorians. Achter de Schermen *Ammerha was de naam die Momaw kreeg tijdens de productie. *Ron Cobb ontwikkelde Momaw Nadon en de Ithorians *Op foto’s wordt Nadon vaak verward met Deneb Both *Nadon kreeg zijn echte naam in ‘Galaxy Guide 1’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Bron *Momaw Nadon in de Databank *Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope *The Essential Guide to Characters *Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Secrets of Tatooine *Star Wars: Head-To-Head Tag Teams category:Ithorians category:Tatooinians category:Rebel Alliance Agenten category:Mos Eisley Cantina bezoekers